This invention relates to a speech-recognition system, in which a speech-recognition arrangement includes a learning device for adapting the speech-recognition arrangement to the characteristic pronunciation of a given speaker. Certain given words are applied, during a learning procedure, to the speech-recognition arrangement via a keyboard and, the sound signals associated with these certain words and originating from the relevant speaker also are applied to the speech recognition arrangement via a microphone. Details of the progress of the learning procedure are displayed on a display screen, to which the relevant speaker is to react. After the learning procedure of the speech-recognition arrangement has been terminated, the sound signal corresponding to a text can be inputted, from which the speech-recognition arrangement determines the individual words contained therein. Such systems are commercially available. In the course of a given speaker-oriented learning procedure of such a system the speaker must pronounce each given word for a period of time until the display screen displays an acknowledgement that each such given word has been correctly learned and recognized. The speaker usually speaks into a microphone whose electric signals are then applied to the speech-recognition arrangement. After termination of the learning procedure, the sound signals corresponding to a spoken text can then be fed into the system, which signals are then recognized and displayed by the system as individual words. When such sound signals corresponding to a text are again applied to the speech-recognition arrangement via a microphone, such a system usually functions satisfactorily. If, however, a different manner of feeding-in the sound signals corresponding to a text is chosen, a different transmission path then is present between the microphone and the speech-recognition arrangement. As a result, difficulties in the speech-recognition arrangement then occur with the effect that the individual words are not correctly determined. This is based on the fact that the sound signals are altered as they pass through the different transmission path and thus do not fully correspond any more to the sound signals used during the learning procedure. This may, for example, happen when a speech-recognition system is used to which sound signals corresponding to a text are applied via a dictating machine arrangement, for example, as described in IBM Technical Disclosure Bulletin Vol. 22, no. 7, December 1979, pp. 2891 and 2892. Feeding in sound signals corresponding to a text via a dictating machine arrangement is advantageous in that the person dictating the text is not physically restricted to the place where the speech-recognition system is located.